


Ямочки на щеках

by Rieux_et_Rambert



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, lovenotlove
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rieux_et_Rambert/pseuds/Rieux_et_Rambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2561 слово о том, почему Дэдпул снова (и снова) оказывается рядом с Питером Паркером. И нет, это не любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ямочки на щеках

Уэйд любит латте со льдом, густой запах корицы и свежий комикс, пахнущий типографской краской, ровные чёрные буквы в баллонах, свой старый кнопочный блэкбери и подержанный бьюик ривьера шестьдесят девятого года выпуска.  
Всё это, впрочем, не отменяет того факта, что Дэдпул, как правило, мотается по городу на такси, не оставляя водителю надежды на чаевые, пьёт обжигающий горячий чай из пластиковых стаканчиков, а питается дешёвой остывшей пиццей.  
Уэйд Уилсон – ничего такой парень с руками, растущими из нужного места, потрясающей улыбкой, неприкрытой маскулинностью в голосе и безапелляционным тоном, особенно когда он на работе, особенно когда «пациент» ему не нравится. Уэйд Уилсон – врач от бога, несмотря на то, что его медицина не вполне традиционна.  
Дэдпул – хирург, ас по части отрезания ненужных конечностей (в том числе своих), распиливания черепных коробок, мастер Йода в вопросах изнурительных тренировок и самый настоящий гуру им самим придуманной боевой техники, которая заключается в использовании любых подручных средств для превращения противника в суп-пюре. Из такого состояния собраться обратно могут не многие, и Дэд пользуется этим без зазрения совести.  
Уэйду Уилсону очень сложно принять: они с Дэдпулом – один человек.  
По утрам он всё ещё пристально смотрит на себя в зеркало, словно этим можно исправить тот факт, что его кожа фактурой похожа на мякоть испорченного авокадо. Зато можно не бриться – всё равно ничто живое не растёт на отравленной «почве». От старика Уэйда Уилсона Дэдпулу достались глаза. Глаза и то прекрасное, что ещё читается в строении черепа, некоторая метафизическая уверенность в себе и завтрашнем дне. А ещё харизма, обаяние и всё то, что действует как клей на девочек, если оказывается приложено к хорошенькой внешности.  
Но внешность у Дэдпула не то чтобы не очень – совершенно блевотная.  
У них много общих развлечений: игра на автоматах для детей от трёх лет, приставка и третья часть «Ведьмака», коллекционные комиксы и фигурки героев последнего, нет-нет, предпоследнего Star Wars. Только пока Уэйд тащится по Дарту Вейдеру, Пул засматривается на очаровательное личико Оскара Айзека и даже не помнит имя его персонажа.  
Ах да, есть ещё одно. Питер Паркер. Но это тема для отдельного разговора.  
Вспоминая о нём, Дэдпул обычно делает каменное лицо и ломает то, что держит в руках.  
Кстати, у Питера всё ещё очаровательные ямочки на щеках, хотя он не так часто использует их по назначению.  
У Паркера – язва, а всё из-за отвратного питания. У него изо рта пахнет желудочным соком и болезнью, но Уэйд делает вид, что не замечает этого, когда сидит так близко, что может потереться кончиком носа о его нос, и это реально стрёмно – два мужика так близко, особенно если один из них выглядит как сгнивший в прошлом столетии персик. Но голос у Питера тихий, и, чтобы его расслышать, нужно постоянно сокращать расстояние, а Дэд не боится наклоняться и нисколько не возражает против того, чтобы вдыхать тягучий аромат тёмного пива и Фиш&Чипс.  
Паркер вечно теряет ключи от квартиры в собственных карманах, заставляя Уэйда натягивать капюшон, когда мимо проходит очередная соседка, спит, развалившись на всю кровать, а, простудившись, дышит, как паровоз и храпит, как рота солдат. Иногда Уэйд Уилсон ненавидит его, но всё равно встаёт посреди ночи, чтобы согреть молока и угомонить натруженные хрипы на ближайшие два часа: потом горло снова пересыхает, и процедуру можно повторять по новой.  
Паркер всегда приходит вовремя – профессиональная привычка – внимательно вычитывает счёт перед оплатой и заранее покупает Уэйду латте, если знает, что они встретятся. Впрочем, он знает это почти всегда и любит шутить, что паучье чутьё можно смело переименовать в антиДэдпулокатор. Наёмник не любит такие шутки, но вынужден согласиться: это слишком похоже на правду.  
И да. Ямочки на щеках безбожно хороши.  
Но Питер почти не улыбается. Он проводит ночи, изучая финансовые пирамиды, масонскую ложу или просто бесцельно перескакивая с одной статьи в Википедии на другую. Питер – ходячая энциклопедия, почти не вылезает из своего новенького айфона и, если так пойдёт и дальше, скоро будет ночевать под офисом «Эппл», дожидаясь начала продаж новой модели. Впрочем, он получит её куда быстрее, если только сделает один звонок по своему суперсекретному номеру: Тони Старк не оставит юного падавана без консультации и, вероятнее всего, помощи по такому жутко важному вопросу.  
Дэдпул не ревнует: он слишком часто видит себя в зеркале и невероятно занят одной суперсложной проблемой – старается не вышибить себе мозги.  
А сделать это хочется почти всегда.  
И Питер в общем-то знает. Знает, но ничего не может поделать. Нужно было пойти на психиатрию, научиться чувствовать состояние человека на уровне инстинктов, разбирать его психику на запчасти. Одно неловкое слово, и Пул замыкается где-то в себе, выдаёт только саркастичные замечания и что-то шутит одному ему понятным образом. Сначала Питер только смеялся над очередным клёвым подколом Уэйда, потом задумался, теперь всё чаще пытается проникнуть в самую суть. Уилсон шутит остро, резко и беспощадно, зло, по-чёрному, стремясь уничтожить оппонента каждым произнесённым словом. Он словно выворачивается наизнанку, из кожи вон лезет, лишь бы доставить боль своими словами, воткнуть острую иглу куда-то под рёбра, и это ему, как правило, удаётся. Он провоцирует драки, провоцирует максимально жесткую ответную реакцию, вытаскивает нервную сеть через уши, а потом наносит парализующий удар в самый её центр.  
Паркер не знает, как с этим быть.  
Он назначает встречу, не зная, получит ли ответ. Но даже если нет – Уэйд обычно приходит, оставляя за собой кроваво-красный след, заказывает стакан льда и засовывает туда остатки отсеченной руки. Стакан быстро наполняется кровью, но регенерация уже латает его рану, и вскоре она перестаёт сочиться, бледно-розовым месивом растекаясь из переполненного стакана. Иногда к концу совместного ужина Дэд в шутку гладит кончик носа Паркера чем-то отвратительно напоминающим конечность зародыша в материнской утробе, но об этом лучше не думать. Пул обижается – это Питер знает точно. Свои конечности он любит в любом агрегатном состоянии, и юноше приходится учиться любить их тоже.  
Паркер учится в университете, как и любой парень его лет, заваливает нелюбимые предметы и спорит с преподавателями о ничего не значащих мелочах, по крайней мере так кажется Уэйду, но наёмник молчит и даже берет себя в руки на время сессии, опять же не вышибает мозги, пуская плотный металлический сгусток себе в ухо. Он не склонен драматизировать, но то, что происходит внутри черепной коробки, слишком сильно, эту ноющую, скрежещущую боль не унять таблеткой обезболивающего или ударной дозой любимых фильмов. Иногда он не чувствует ничего, просто смотрит в одну точку, надеясь, что голоса заткнуться, умолкнут, оставят его в покое. Обычно он срывается именно в такие минуты, пропадает на недели и месяцы, и Питер нервничает.  
Сейчас Паркер смотрит Уэйду в глаза. Он сидит напротив, обхватив трубочку губами и гоняя её по дну высокого стакана, хотя пену Уэйд не любит – Паркер хорошо помнит это. У него не так много привычек, кажется, Уилсон может существовать даже там, где прорастает плесень, мимикрировать, маскируясь под окружающий мир. В квартире Уэйда полно мусора, обои ободраны и паркет кое-где топорщится. Они никогда не говорят об этом, но Питер знает, что это последствия мигреней и затяжных внутренних диалогов. Уэйд никогда не жалуется, редко бывает серьёзным, сосредоточенным, как сейчас, и парень знает, что это не очень хороший знак.  
Он протягивает руку, касаясь плотного чёрного капюшона, скрывающего лицо Уилсона. Тот дёргается, но не отстраняется, лишь переводит напряжённый взгляд со стола на Питера, но тот игнорирует немое предупреждение, позволяя своим пальцам стянуть ткань.  
– Соскучился по фаршу? – Дэдпул отставляет стаканчик дальше, но не выпрямляется, пальцы Питера поглаживают его надбровные дуги, и это действует круче, чем общий наркоз.  
– По энимал плэнет показывали каких-то лягух, – не унимается он. – Так вот, прикинь, они вынашивают своих лягушат в себе, а когда приходит время вылупляться, те просто прорывают оболочку на спинах своих матерей. Может и из меня кто-нибудь вылупится, как думаешь?  
Питер растягивает губы в слабой улыбке. Он знает, что это способ защититься, но в ответ лишь пожимает плечами, не может подобрать правильные слова, а неправильные… неправильных целая уйма у Дэда в голове.  
– Послушай, если я всё же умру однажды, и ты захочешь увековечить память обо мне, пусть это будет фильм, – Уэйд всё ещё возбуждён, как алкоголик, которому отказывают в покупке пойла. – Только пусть меня изначально играет кто-то вроде Уиллема Дефо или Стива Бушеми, не хочу, чтобы люди думали, что до опытов я был красавчиком.  
Питер улыбается шире и приподнимается со своего места, наклоняясь вперёд.  
Уэйду кажется, что ему отсекли голову от шеи, когда теплые губы касаются его, мягко и совсем не настойчиво, а через мгновение отстраняется и садится на своё место. Дэдпулу кажется, что на них смотрят решительно все посетители кафе, он отворачивается к окну, подставляя свой лысый бугристый череп внимательным взглядам.  
– Если я решу тебя увековечить… – Дэдпул улавливает насмешку в голосе парня. – …закажу обнажённую скульптуру в натуральную величину и подарю её какому-нибудь гей-клубу, а сам буду приходить, чтобы передёрнуть. По старой памяти.  
Дэд замечает это только краем глаза, но Питер делает неприличный жест рукой, и где-то сбоку тётка отвешивает подзатыльник отпрыску, во все глаза пялящемуся на ладони Паркера.  
Уэйд думал, что никогда не был хорош собой, но Дэдпула, пожалуй, целуют чаще, чем целовали Уилсона – и это невозможно объяснить с точки зрения логики. Впрочем, поцелуи – это ведь для слабаков. То ли дело секс. Но с сексом у Дэдпула всё не так просто.  
Вернее, с ним-то всё хорошо, плохо с Питером. И да, дело в таких родных и знакомых ямочках, но об этом лучше не думать больше никогда в жизни.  
Питер вытаскивает его из кафе за руку, прохладный порыв ветра треплет на нём светлую рубашку и подбрасывает галстук: Дэд чувствует первые спазмы осени, сковывающие его запястье, но пальцы Паркера тёплые, с них капает лето и сладкий грушево-яблочный сок, которым он испачкал стакан. А перед самым выходом и ладонь. Впору начать ругаться на ванильную педиковатость ситуации, но Дэду совсем не хочется раскрывать рот – редкий случай, когда он молчит и почти не слышит противное, ноющее, капризничающее в своей голове.  
Пул бывает другим. Иногда он заходит в квартиру после месячного отсутствия и отталкивает Питера к ближайшей стене, на ходу сдёргивая с парня штаны. Он ненавидит такие дни, но знает, что лучше не спорить – плохой Пул тоже Пул, как не крути.  
Хотя кому он врёт: плохой Дэдпул – морок его самых горячих слов, блестящая белёсая влага на губах и очаровательных ямочках, которые Пулу так нравится гладить, когда Паркер изо всех сил втягивает губы, обхватывая бугрящуюся от возбуждения плоть. Лучший в мире Пул не вышибает себе мозги, он вышибает из Паркера дурь быстро, грубо, жестко, делает это там, где застаёт. Больше всего на свете Питеру нравится секс в даркруме – в этом есть что-то совсем интимное, ведь он остаётся наедине с двумя своими самыми большим страстями: парнем в красном костюме (уже без костюма!) и красном тусклом свете, не портящем его супер не модные снимки, сделанные на отцовский, как гласит семейная легенда, pentax. Ещё у него есть leica, но это уже совсем другая история, его личный маленький фетиш. Паркеру нравится возиться с «этим старьём» и не столь важно, идёт ли речь о фотоаппаратах или Уэйде.  
Уэйд ненавидит, когда им приходится переться на улицу ни свет ни заря. Глядите, непризнанный гений фотографии Питер Паркер пытается запечатлеть улицы в первых солнечных лучах! Ненавидит, но прётся, презирая себя за то, что не может спокойно отлёживаться дома, когда паук рискует отморозить задницу, валяясь на ещё не прогретой солнечным теплом земле. За этим парнем его тянет, как магнитом, и Уэйду остаётся только бодро переставлять ноги, а ещё поправлять капюшон, дабы не травмировать и без того слабую психику типичных городских обитателей, которые непременно встретятся им по дороге.  
Но обычно Уилсон ночует дома, прямо на матрасе, брошенном на пол. Он остаётся у Питера слишком редко, чтобы можно было вести речь об отношениях. Отношения? Что это за штука вообще и с чем её едят? Он до сих пор не в курсе и не уверен, что хочет узнавать, хотя иногда, особенно после ссор, особенно после его слов, что, мол, Пул Паркеру не должен ни цента, на последнего жалко смотреть.  
Впрочем, Питер ведь с самого начала знал: с этим парнем можно только трахаться, ничего продолжительного, ничего, что свяжет их красной нитью, ничего, что сделает их больше чем просто любовниками. Пул любит хороший, регулярный секс, и ему без разницы с кем – лишь бы айкью объекта притяжения был соизмерим с его собственным, лишь бы член вставал как по команде, а у Питера в довесок к очаровательным сосательным ямочкам имеется такое живое чувство юмора, что Пулу кажется: он словно разговаривает с самим собой.  
Паркеру Дэдпул почему-то нравится больше, чем надёжные свежеиспечённые и проверенные временем друзья: Тони Старк, конечно, не бросит в беде, Кэп подкинет свой щит столько раз, что он научится перехватывать его даже с завязанными глазами, Клинт покажет пару крутых упражнений для тренировки глазомера, а Наташа докажет, что женщине не обязательно обладать паучьим чутьём, чтобы обезвреживать его первые ученические ловушки. Но настоящий кайф он ловит лишь в одном случае: если сталкивается с Уэйдом «на работе».  
Паркеру до одури приятно обезвреживать наёмника, когда тот, разгорячённый погоней или бьющей в голову кровью, совсем слетает с катушек. Уэйд, потерявший всякое представление об амбивалентности мироздания опаснее сотни Чёрных Вдов и тысячи Т’Чалл. Рядом с орудующим клинками, бутылками, дверцами сейфов и ящиками столов Уэйдом Питер забывает обо всех правилах приличия и тактиках ведения боя, он видит лишь кровь, пропитывающую оба костюма, слышит лишь болезненные вскрики и нездоровый, задорный голос Пула, юморящего по поводу и без.  
Питер знает совершенно точно: если бы Тони знал, снял бы с него штаны, выпорол и, наверное, был бы прав. Иногда он испытывает что-то вроде ревности, когда видит, как Тони скользит взглядом по спине уходящего Стива, как капитан Америка, словно бы между прочим заходит к нему в мастерскую с подносом, на котором дымится тарелка супа, потому что позвонить по телефону и заказать пиццу для Роджерса куда сложнее, чем добраться до ближайшего магазина и купить целую уйму продуктов.  
Рядом с ними Питер чувствует себя мальчиком, который внезапно понял, что у него, в отличие от остальных детей, два отца. Нет, он ни разу не видел, чтобы Старк и Роджерс целовались, но по их напряжённым разговорам, по тому, как Стив одной левой возвращает Тони присутствие духа, успокаивает его, перехватывая за плечи или приводит в чувство, мягко похлопывая по спине, Паркер чувствует, что в этом союзе живёт что-то тайное, невысказанное, необъяснимое и не заслуживающее того, что делать его достояние общественности.  
Питер тянет Уэйда в сторону общежития, решительно сжимая его пальцы. Если бы одел костюм – непременно прилепил бы наёмника к себе липкой вязью паутины. Парень привык уважать его личное пространство, но бываю дни, когда меньше всего хочется считаться с чьими-либо желаниями, и сегодня именно такой день.  
Питер снова не может попасть ключом в замочную скважину, и Дэд в который раз вспоминает, что всё время забывает поинтересоваться, за какие такие заслуги выскочка вроде Паркера могла получить личную комнату в общежитии. Минутой позже, когда дверь с щелчком открывает, Уэйд вспоминает, что всё же задавал этот вопрос минимум сотню раз и примерно столько же получал ответ, но вспомнить его выше его сил, в голове словно ядерный взрыв, если сжать виски пальцами, на доли десятых секунды станет легче, но не более того. Он даже не успеет нормально выдохнуть.  
Губы Питера, прижимающиеся к его шее, лечат самую малость лучше, чем все те грёбаные таблетки, что ему выписывали врачи. Уилсон слышит его горячечный шёпот «я только сбегаю в душ» и хлопок закрывающейся двери, а потом падает на кровать спиной и закрывает глаза.  
Он не влюблён и не верит в банальное «навсегда». Завтра или через год во время очередного задания или прогулки по оживлённым улицам он встретит кого-то, кто будет стонать ахуеннее Паркера, отсасывать крышесноснее Паркера и флиртовать с ним, будто Оскар Уайльд.  
Но за ямочки на щеках Питера Пул готов убивать.  
И это ахуеть как много.


End file.
